Fur is Still Flying
by Persiana13
Summary: Sequel to Let the Fur Fly. After a few months into their relationship, Wanda and Kurt's relationship takes a dynamic turn. Insanity Ensues!


**Fur is Still Flying **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. _

One Shot

Wanda Maximoff was the Brotherhood member Scarlet Witch. She and Kurt Wagner, the X-men member Nightcrawler, had been dating for a few months, though the exact news of such a relationship was quite the bit of gossip at both the Institute and at the Brotherhood Boarding house. Though her twin brother Pietro, the arrogant speedster Quicksilver, had not taken the news well, Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood, and Wanda's father, had given it his blessing.

However, Wanda was not interested in whether her father approved. Right now, she was sitting on her bed, almost in a sort of trance as she stared at the floor.

The auburn haired young woman had been feeling ill lately. She had no idea what it was, or what she could have eaten. For the most part, she had eaten fairly healthily. But, with all the dates she and Kurt had been on, could she have developed an allergy or something? Maybe it was a case of food poisoning? Wanda shook her head, thinking,

_No, some dates we just go up to his room and stretch each other out. He makes it look so easy… _

She began to smile, thinking of all the supple positions she had seen Kurt assume. The fact that his breath was hot when it touched her sent goose bumps up her spine in sensuous anticipation of the net position. But, she knew there was more to the blue-furred teen than a flexible spine. He was kind, compassionate, caring. She owed it to him.

Standing up, Wanda gathered her costume and put it on, though she normally would have worn it if she and the other Brotherhood members were going to attack the X-men. But, Kurt liked it, and this was for him. As she walked down the stairs, Lance Alvers, the Brotherhood member Avalanche, and Todd Tolensky, the Toad, were in another argument over the remote control. Fred Dukes, the massive mutant Blob, was eating some popcorn, watching what was going to happen next.

Lance grabbed the remote,

"My turn, frog legs!"

Toad growled and, in Lance's face, threw slime at him. The earthquake-making mutant wretched in disgust,  
"Ahh! What the-?"

Todd then grabbed the remote and smirked,

"You missed your chance. It's mine."  
A gust of wind came and Quicksilver grabbed the remote from Todd's sticky hand,

"Hah! Just in time for my show."

He clicked the remote to change the channel, but could not. He kept clicking and clicking, and nothing was happening. Pietro growled,  
"What is this?"

Todd held the batteries,

"I think you need these."

He then hopped away, an angry Avalanche and Quicksilver pursuing him. Fred chuckled,  
"Now, that was great."

Blob then saw Wanda in her costume and asked,

"Are we attacking the X-men again? Didn't we do that yesterday?"

Wanda shook her head,

"No, it's not about that. I need to see Kurt."

At this, Pietro looked up,

"What do you think you're doing, going to see him?"

Wanda clenched her teeth, but instinctively tried to remain calm,  
"We're dating."

Toad grumbled,  
"I wouldn't call bouncing around the bed dating."

At this, he was hexed out of a window. Pietro stood up and snarled,

"You know, that trick won't work on me!"

He was then hexed and sped through the same wall, landing right on top of Toad. Blob shook his head,  
"Go on ahead. See Nightcrawler. What do I tell Mags when he comes looking for you?"

Wanda shook her head,  
"I don't care."

She turned to Lance and asked,

"Do you think I can get a ride?"

Lance wiped the slime off of his shirt with a towel and tossed it on the dirty laundry hamper, which was the height of a mole hill. He nodded,

"Sure. Just give me a minute."

The two drove to the mansion. The ride itself was quiet; Avalanche had never seen Wanda so quiet before. Then again, she rarely left her room and, when she did, Wanda would have a glare that could cut through steel. The earthquake-making mutant stopped at a light and looked at his Brotherhood teammate, quietly trying to figure out what was with Wanda. The hex-mistress said,

"It's green."

Lance sighed and continued driving.

The ride to the Institute was short and, normally, they would have gone in through the front door, but Wanda said,  
"Let me off at the corner."

As Avalanche did so, Wanda stepped out and said,

"I'll have Kurt bring me back."

Lance looked at her,  
"Wanda, are you sure you're all right? You don't look so good."

Wanda gritted her teeth, but maintained her calm,  
"I'm fine. I just don't feel well."

She walked across the street and into the bushes just outside the Institute grounds. Lance began to drive off, but then had a very bad feeling come over him. Parking his car on the side of the road, he got out and called the rest of the Brotherhood over,

"It's me. Tell everyone to get here fast. Something's up."

Wanda waited in the same spot she always did. It was the quickest and quietest way inside the mansion. She sighed and happily remembered how soft the beds were there. However, through the times she snuck into the Institute, she rarely left the bedroom. There was not any other reason to do so. Not with Nightcrawler.

"Vanda?"

That voice. She smiled,

"Kurt, you're here."

Nightcrawler was perched in a tree and landed ever so gracefully. The hex-mistress hugged his acrobatic body tightly, feeling his warm embrace.

Suddenly, there was a familiar, and frightening sound,

SNIKT!

Wolverine, a feral mutant with metallic bones, looked at them,

"There are things called doors, Elf. Learn to use them."

Wanda was surprised,

"How did-?"

Wolverine said sternly,

"Ever since you and the Elf decided to reinvent the Kama Sutra, I've been doing perimeter checks."

Kurt said,

"Ve're going inside, _ja_?"

Wanda asked,

"Could I talk to Beast first?"

Wolverine was a bit perplexed at that,

"What for?"

Scarlet Witch said,

"Please. I need to talk to Beast about something…personal."

Wolverine looked at the sincerity in her eyes and nodded,

"Fine, but I'm coming with you, and so is the Elf."

As the three headed inside, Avalanche and the others had hidden behind a bush. Toad shook his head,

"What's goin' on?"

Avalanche responded,  
"I don't know. Wanda was kind of out of it."

Blob said,  
"Maybe Wanda wants to snuggle instead of participating in Kurt's erotic acrobatics."

Quicksilver groaned,

"Please. I don't want to know."

Pyro pulled out his lighter,

"Want me to smoke 'em out? Mr. Flickers is ready to go!"

Avalanche rolled his eyes,

"I don't think that's going to be necessary."

The silver-haired speedster stood up,

"I'm not waiting around. Blob, bust us a way in!"

The massive mutant then threw his weight literally at the wall. This sent an alarm blaring throughout the Institute. Avalanche shook his head,  
"Why do I stay with these lunatics? Why?"

Rogue and Iceman were the first two out. Pyro cackled,

"Now, get 'em, Mr. Flickers!"

The flames shot out of the lighter and created a flaming puma. Bobby slid by it, attempting to stay one-step ahead of the flaming construct. Rogue shouted,

"What's wrong with you, Pyro?"

Avalanche shot back,

"You want a list? Last week, he tried cooking!"

Sam Guthrie, the flying mutant Cannonball, flew right at Avalanche,

"Was it better than Kitty's cooking?"

Toad leapt into the air and hurled some slime,  
"Depends. He does all right barbecue, but he almost BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN!"  
Pyro stopped what he was doing and shouted,

"Hey! It was not my fault you bought defective charcoal! I wanted to use wood! It burns easier!"

Tabitha Smith, the bomb-making mutant Boom-Boom, hurled a bomb at the amphibian,

"At least it wasn't propane. Half the neighborhood would have gone up!"

Pyro grinned maniacally at that,

"Hey, guys! I want to cook again!"

At this point, Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Beast, Nightcrawler, and Scarlet Witch all came up to see what the commotion was about. Wanda shouted,

"That's enough! What is going on here?!"  
The Brotherhood and X-men quickly separated and Pietro said,

"Now, listen here. You may be my sister, but I still lead-."

At this, Wanda hexed her brother into a wall. Blob chuckled,  
"That never gets boring."

Beast adjusted his glasses and said,  
"Well, I examined Ms. Maximoff and she explained some symptoms she was having. I have come to the conclusion…she is pregnant."

Quicksilver immediately rose up out of the wall,

"WHAT?"  
Tabitha was stunned,

"No. Way."

Iceman blinked,  
"Wait, Wanda's having a baby?"

Beast nodded,

"Though it is too early to tell what the gender of the child is, it is safe to say Wanda is pregnant."

Toad and Pyro began crying in grief, while Avalanche was trying to come up with something to say. Blob smirked,

"Congratulations, Wanda."

Pietro shrieked,

"CONGRATULATIONS?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
He glared murderously at Nightcrawler,

"YOU! YOU VIOLATED MY SISTER!"  
Tabitha quipped,

"All in a good way."

Pietro shouted,  
"You don't get to joke about this! Do you have any idea what this means?"

Iceman said,

"Well, if it means that it's another person to torture you, I can see why you would be concerned. Other than that…"

Cyclops asked,

"What about raising this child? Don't you know what type of responsibility this entails? Do you know what Professor Xavier will say when he finds out about this?"

Pietro was about to say something, but Wanda cut him off,

"I'm having this baby. And no one says otherwise."

She looked at Kurt,  
"Right?"

Kurt silently nodded. Pietro then shouted,

"THAT'S IT! DIE!"  
He made a beeline for Nightcrawler, but the acrobatic mutant quickly latched onto Wanda and the two cackled maniacally as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Quicksilver shouted,

"I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, WAGNER! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"  
Iceman quipped,

"At this rate, it probably will be."

Jean said,

"Now, as for the rest of you…"

Blob tapped Toad's shoulder,

"Let's go, buddy. We can always slime Pietro's clothes to make you feel better."

Todd nodded solemnly,

"I like that."

As the Brotherhood departed, albeit reluctantly, Wolverine asked,

"So, which one of you wants to tell the Professor?"

At this, all the X-men ran into the house and closed the door tightly. The feral mutant grumbled,  
"Me and my big mouth."

End of One Shot


End file.
